One Love Story
by strawberrypeachpop
Summary: Namimori have a ski trip. Mammon's pacifier fell down when they hit Bel. Mammon fell down in a nearby slope without anyone noticing. The four notice Mammon didn't come back. Bel, Fong, Lal go to look for him. Bel finds him in a nearby hill, bleeding and
1. No Matter What

One Love Story

Summary: Namimori have a ski trip. Mammon's pacifier fell down when they hit Bel. Mammon fell down in a nearby slope without anyone noticing. The four notice Mammon didn't come back. Bel, Fong, Lal go to look for him. Bel finds him in a nearby hill, bleeding and covered in snow. And the next day they go back to school Mammon is fine. And he stays at Bel's house but his Mom demanded him to go home. And Valentine's Day arrive… Mammon makes chocolate for everyone. When the computer room, Mammon speaks about when he has a dream that Fong is carrying him in his back and he said something stupid. Fran didn't react. Sorry for the long summary.!

Chapter 1:

No Matter What

There teacher came in the room. "Ok, everyone sit down!" there Teacher said. "The sky is beautiful isn't it?" Fran said. "Yeah." Mammon replied. "We're going to have a ski trip." The teacher said happily. "Ski trip." Bel said. Fong sigh.

"Is everyone here?" there teacher asked. "Yes." The whole class replied. "Ski trip, this would be fun." Mammon said happily. "Do you even know how to ski?" Lal said teasingly. "Yeah, but I don't want to ski. I'm going to sled." Mammon replied. "Ushishishi. That's just proof that you don't know how to ski." Bel said. "Mammon, I can teach you how to ski." Fong said. "Is skiing easy?" Fran asked. "Let's go everyone" there Teacher said. "Look out!" Mammon said. "Bel-senpai looked out." Fran said. "Huh?" Bel replied. "Hey! Knife Brat! Get out of the way!" Lal screamed. Mammon and Lal crash into Bel. Mammon's Pacifier fell down in a near the slope. "That hurts!" Bel screamed at Lal. "You didn't move!" Lal replied. "Lal, Bel. Stop fighting." Fong said. "Everyone we're going to eat lunch now!" there teacher said. "Where's my Pacifier?"

"Is something wrong, Mammon?" Fran ask. "Nothing, you can all go ahead." Mammon said to his friends.

"Where's Mammon?" Bel asked Fong. "He didn't return." Fong replied. "Lal, what are you wearing? Don't say you're going to look for Mammon." Bel said. "I'm going to look for Mammon he's my best friend." Lal replied. "We're coming with you." Fong replied. "Fran! Say to the teacher that we're going to look for Mammon!" Bel said. "Bel-senpai wai-"Fran didn't finish.

"Maybe, he fell here" Lal said. Bel sees Mammon. "I see him." Bel replied. "There he is." Fong replied. "I'm going." Lal said. "No. I'm going." Bel replied. "Ok. Be careful." Lal replied.

"I left him alone. He has always been by my side, but I never noticed. Damn it. That clumsy guy.. It doesn't look like his clumsy. I'll never let go of you when I catch you this time!"

Bel saw Mammon's Pacifier.

"He came here to get his Pacifier. Mammon? Mammon! Wake up, Mammon!" Bel said. "It hurts... I fell down. It hurts..." Mammon said.

Bel carries Mammon in his back. "Bel? Fong? I thought you were Bel. Bel would definitely save me at a time like this. 'Cause he's my best friend. Sorry, I'm sorry. Fong, you know, the God of Hearts blessings didn't work. My wish didn't come true. And never will. Please take these feelings away from me. Make me stronger. I'm no good right now... I know love makes people weak. No matter what I do, I can't stop… Loving, Bel." Mammon said.


	2. The Moment With You

I hope you will like it. My friends help me with this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The Moment With You

"No matter what I do, I can't stop… Loving, Bel. I guess were only friends." Mammon said. "Mammon…" Bel whispered.

"Fong, can we talk?" Bel asked. "Sure." Fong replied. "Can you pretend that you're the one who save, Mammon?" Bel replied. "Why?" Fong asked. "Can you just pretend?" Bel replied. Fong sighed. "Ok." Fong replied. "And take his Pacifier," Bel said. "Sure." Fong replied. "He knows you're the one who carry him. He'll ask where his Pacifier is." Bel continued.

"How's Mammon?" Fran asked. "He's fine." Lal answered. "Where are Belphegor, Fong, and Lal Mirch?" There teacher asked. "What?" Bel asked. "Why did you look for, Mammom?" there teacher asked. "He's our friend." Lal replied. "I'm glad you find him. And you three are safe." There teacher replied. "I hope he's alright." Fong said. "Yeah" Bel replied.

After the ski trip they go back to school…

"Mammon, are you ok?" Bel asked Mammon. "I'm ok." Mammon replied. "Mammon, what's your lunch?" Lal asked. "Onigiri" Mammon replied. "Are you alright?" there teacher asked. "I'm ok, Sensei." Mammon replied. "Mammon" Fong said. "Fong, do you know where's my Pacifier?" Mammon asked. "Here" Fong said handing the Pacifier to Mammon. "Mammon" Fran said.

"Bye!" Lal said. "Bye." Fong and Fran replied. "Bel" Mammon said. "What?" Bel asked. "Can I stay at your house?" Mammon asked. "I'm going to ask my Dad. Wait. We're just neighbors." Bel replied. "My Mom is at my apartment. I don't like my parents." Mammon replied. "Bye." Fong said. "Bye, Fong!" Mammon replied. "Bye." Fran said. "Bye, Fran." Bel replied. "Please…" Mammon said. "Ok, ok." Bel replied. "Thank you." Mammon replied.

"Dad, I'm home!" Bel screamed. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't scream at the house." Xanxus replied. "That's your Dad?" Mammon asked with fright. "Yeah" Bel replied. "Who is he?" Xanxus asked. "Hi, I'm Mammon." Mammon replied. "Dad, Can he stay here just now? 'Cause-"

"Because my Mom is in my apartment." Mammon interrupted. "Sure." Xanxus replied. "Thank you." Mammon replied. Xanxus leaves the room. (phone ringing). "Mammon, your phone is ringing." Bel said and read the person's name. "Bitch?" Bel said. "Let it ring. It's my Mom." Mammon replied. "You know, Bel. I have a dream Fong is carrying me in his back and I say something embarrassing." Mammon said.

"Mammon.." Bel said. (phone ringing). "Mammon…" Bel said in concern. "Ok, ok. But your Dad will be angry." Mammon replied. "Why?" Bel asked. "My Mom is noisy." Mammon replied.

Mammon picks up his phone. "VOOIII!, why aren't you home?" Squalo demanded. "Oh, I forgot. I'm in my friend's house." Mammon replied. "Where are you?" Squalo asked. "In Bel's ho-"

"He's your neighbor right?" Spualo interrupted. "Yeah" Mammon replied. "Go to the window." Squalo demanded. "Ok." Mammon replied. Mammon walked to the window. "Mammon?" Bel said. "MOM!" Mammon said. "Com e here right now." Squalo demanded. "Bel, what's for dinner?" Xanxus asked. "Tonkatsu" Bel replied. "Mammon!" Spualo screamed. "Ok. I'm coming. Bye, Bel." Mammon said. "Bye." Bel replied.

"Sometimes to not fall apart you have to let go of what keeps you together." Mammon said. "Mammon, hurry up." Spualo demanded. "How I gonna get there?" Mammon asked. "Jump!" Spualo demanded. "Get out of the way." Mammon replied. Mammon jump in the window. "Ow, ow, ow." Mammon said. "Are you ok?" Bel asked. "I'm ok." Mammon replied. "Mammon" Bel said. "Clumsy.. You like him…don't you." Xanxus exclaimed. "I don't like him." Bel replied.

Are you shock that Xanxus is Bel's Dad? And Squalo is Mammon's Mom? XD

I hope you like it. I don't have the mood to make the second chapter. Unleash your imagination! Please review!


End file.
